


Surprise, Sweetheart

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris surprises Hawke one night by waiting naked for him in his bedroom, but he falls asleep waiting for Hawke to come home.





	Surprise, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Writing had been difficult for me lately, and I apologize to everyone waiting on my ongoing fics. Please enjoy this perfectly good setup for porn for which I don’t currently have it in me to write the porn part.

The sight of a naked elf in his bed is not what Garrett Hawke was expecting upon arriving home late that night, but he’s nonetheless quite thrilled.

He’d meant to get home earlier, but the Kirkwall streets aren’t safe; and with the ever increasing price on his head since becoming the city’s Champion, Hawke keeps getting held up by ambushes of thugs and cutthroats. He and Fenris hadn’t planned anything for the evening, however, so he’d been in no rush to get home.

Perhaps he should have been.

Fenris is sprawled across Hawke’s bed wearing nothing but the red silken favor around his wrist. He’d clearly meant to lie in some sexy position in order to surprise Hawke, but instead Fenris has fallen asleep waiting for him.

He looks beautiful, with the light from the fireplace washing over him, bathing his markings in pale gold. The sight takes Hawke’s breath away.

Fenris doesn’t like to sleep naked; Hawke knows that. Even when they make love and spend time cuddling afterward, Fenris always takes the time to put on clothes — usually Hawke’s shirt and a pair of woolen leggings — before they go to sleep. Yet Fenris wanted to be here naked for him, and Hawke fully appreciates what a privilege he’s been granted by being allowed to see Fenris this vulnerable.

Hawke carefully sits down on the bed beside Fenris and lays a blanket over him, knowing how cold Fenris gets. Fenris stirs from the movement and blinks his eyes open. He smiles when he sees Hawke.

“Hello, love,” Hawke greets him with a grin.  
Shyly and self-consciously Fenris brushes a strand of silver hair behind his pointed ear and blushes.

“Hawke... I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh, I am very pleasantly surprised,” Hawke assures him, before bringing his mouth to Fenris’s for a kiss. Fenris brings his hands to Hawke’s waist, pulling him down and on top of Fenris, as Hawke continues, “I must apologize for keeping you waiting so long. It isn’t fair that you’ve been naked all this time, and I’m still in my armor.”

“Perhaps you ought to make it up to me, then, by undressing.”

Hawke presses another kiss to Fenris’s lips. “Anything for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
